


Во сне

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда Стайлз впервые видит Его во сне ему тринадцать.Тринадцать – это не тот возраст, в котором можно смириться с тем, что предназначенный тебе судьбой человек – мужчина. Но он видит Его.





	Во сне

огда Стайлз впервые видит Его во сне, ему тринадцать.

Тринадцать — это не тот возраст, в котором можно смириться с тем, что предназначенный тебе судьбой человек — мужчина. Но он видит Его. Прикасается к нему. Рассказывает какую-то чушь, и слушает её в ответ. Он ещё не знает, что будет ждать этих чёртовых снов, как самого лучшего в мире праздника.

В самый первый раз, он позволяет себе расслабиться, не зная, что стоило бы сосредоточиться и впитывать информацию. Он расслабляется, не зная о том, каким потерянным и разбитым будет чувствовать себя с этого дня каждый последующий. Не зная, что будет проклинать себя за то, что вообще видел когда-то этот сон, потому что желание оказаться «дома» — с тем, кого он видел, будет просто невыносимым. Оно будет глодать его каждый грёбанный день.

***

Когда Дерек впервые видит Его — ему восемнадцать.

У него самые лучшие в мире отношения с прекрасной Кейт, и он даже не догадывается, что тот, кто предназначен ему судьбой — мальчишка. По правде говоря, до этого дня, он даже не думал, что предназначенный ему человек может быть того же пола, что и он сам, отметая подобные мысли как редкостный бред.

Он видит во сне его хрупкие очертания, чувствует, как мальчишеское тело прижимается к нему в поисках тепла и поддержки и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, наслаждаясь иллюзией запаха. Он не чувствует его, но знает там, во сне — да, именно так пахнет дом. Место, где ему всегда будет хорошо, потому что они вместе.

Наутро он себя ненавидит. Кейт пахнет валерианой и дымом. И это даже близко не похоже на дом.

***

Когда Стайлз начинает думать, что он ошибся, проходит уже год с того, самого первого сна. Он успел истосковаться по призрачному ощущению близости, не физической, но духовной с тем, кого никогда не видел. Он успел возненавидеть этого ублюдка заочно за то, что тот бросил его. За то, что каждый день, он жаждет вернуться в тот сон, не желая больше находиться в реальности ни единой секунды.

Эта ненависть иррациональна, и только подстегивает желание оказаться с ним рядом. Высказать все, за три сотни ночей ожидания и дней разочарования. Временами, Стайлз предвкушает их встречу. Обдумывает все слова, которые скажет, придумывает красочные эпитеты, которые бросит в лицо тому, кто покинул его, пусть даже ни один из них не мог этого контролировать.

Тогда, в одну из ночей, он видит Его. Спокойного, словно скала нерушимого. Вся обида вспыхивает внутри него, и сгорает, не оставляя после себя даже пепла. Они обнимаются долго, незнакомец водит носом по его шее, и даже рассказывает что-то о своей большой семье, и Стайлз впитывает эту информацию как губка, потому что он не собирается больше сидеть сложа руки, имея в руках доступ к полицейским базам данных. Он собирается найти Его.

***

Целый год Дерек думает, что он ошибся.

Он продолжает убеждать себя в том, что Кейт, милая, нежная Кейт его судьба. Что все, что ему приснилось, всего лишь сон. Обычный сон, ничем не похожий на те, которые начинают видеть пары, когда их встреча близится.

В конце концов, он оказывается слишком хорош в самоубеждении, — правильные аргументы делают с ним то же, что и со всеми — он соглашается с ними. Он не гей, а если и был бы, то мальчишка слишком молод, и у него есть Кейт, и бросить ее будет предательством, и никто его не поймет, особенно сестры, которые, кажется, уже представляют как их братишка женится. И мама не поймет — она разочаруется в том, что у нее не будет внуков, а у Дерека не будет детей.

Все эти правильные аргументы дают слабину, когда в баре его целует пьяный парень, и он понимает, что изначально был не прав. В ту же ночь, он видит своего мальчишку. Тот жмется к нему, ластится, как кошка. Фонтанируя вопросами, Он позволяет вжиматься носом в основание шеи, и впитывать этот пьянящий запах того, что принадлежит ему, Хейлу, и больше никому.

Наутро он бросает Кейт. А вечером следующего дня лишается семьи.

***

Стайлз ликует целый месяц — раз в неделю или две он видит эти сны. Он отличает их сразу, но есть то, что сбивает его с толку.

У его избранника каждый раз что-то меняется. То дом, то квартира, то большая семья, то маленькая, то Он в Бейкон Хиллз, то в Нью-Йорке. Он строит теории, сотню тысяч разнообразных теорий, но все это бесполезно. В конце концов, он наслаждается тем, что происходит. Наслаждается столько, сколько возможно, словно предчувствуя, что долго так продолжаться не может.

Ночи теперь пролетают незаметно, а дни тянуться со скоростью беременной черепахи, и Стайлз отдал бы многое, за то, чтобы подогнать их, чтобы скорее оказаться там, во сне. Почувствовать себя на своем месте так, как ему никогда прежде не удавалось. Там, где его СДВГ — это не проблема, которую нужно решать.

В день, когда ему исполняется пятнадцать, сны прекращаются. Он снова выбит из колеи и потерян. И зол, как человек, у которого отняли самое дорогое, что у него есть. Нет, решает Стайлз, с меня хватит этого дерьма. Я хочу жить спокойно.

***

Дерек устал. Он смертельно устал от своих поисков. Он оббежал чертов Бейкон Хиллз по меньшей мере раз двадцать, и ничего. Он не нашел этого проклятого пацана. В перерывах между отъездами в Большое Яблоко, он рыскал по городу, пытаясь найти хотя бы след того запаха, но все было тщетно.

В конце концов, они переехали в Нью-Йорк. Его сны прекратились.

Без них, словно что-то очень важное в его жизни перестало существовать. Каждую ночь Дерек скучал. Каждый день, он, по привычке, принюхивался к людям, пытаясь найти хотя бы ноты того запаха, который так долго ему снился. Он искал свое, пускай еще не осознающее это, но уже принадлежащее ему изнутри.

Когда ему исполняется двадцать, у него опускаются руки.

Всё впустую.

***

Это происходит через два года.

Стайлз идет по лесу со своим лучшим другом, Скоттом МакКоллом в поисках его ингалятора, попутно треща о том, что эта была за ночка, и как можно было вообще так изувечить труп.

Он не думает о том, что скучает по своим снам. Он не думает о том, что за два немыслимо долгих года, его половинка могла умереть. Он не думает о том, что прикрытие вроде Лидии Мартин не будет вечным, потому что рано или поздно, и она уедет из Бейкон Хиллз в поисках Филдсовской премии, и тогда ему придется искать новую кандидатку на «недостижимо прекрасную даму его сердца».

Он думает о сотне тысяч других вещей, до тех пор, пока не слышит резкий голос:

— Что вы тут делаете?

Стайлз поднимает глаза, и смотрит на незнакомца. В его взгляде есть что-то, что заставляет его замереть всем телом, пока широкоплечий мужчина приближается к ним быстрым шагом. Он вспоминает, где его видел. В полицейских отчетах, пока искал того, кто ему снится. Мельком. Зараза.

***

Когда Дерек встречает его, ему кажется, что его оглушили. Все рецепторы указывали ему на мальчишку, и он понимал — это он. Тот самый, мимо дома которого, он почти никогда не ходил, потому что слышал об этой занозе в заднице — сыне шерифа. И тогда, он, довольно логично предположил, что кто-то настолько младше его, настолько отличающийся от него не может быть его парой.

Дурак. Теперь он точно знает это.

Рядом с его парой стоит новообращенный оборотень, и в голове Дерека зреет план, как добиться внимания своей пары. Хотя он и без того уверен — сын Стилински и без того не спустит с него глаз. Нужно только чуть-чуть подыграть.

Он хмурился сильнее, силой загоняя довольную улыбку обратно.

— Это частная собственность.

— Прости, чел, мы не знали, — мальчишка выглядит почти виноватым. Ну, смущенным по крайней мере точно.

Пока молодой оборотень что-то мямлит, в голове Дерека рождается план. Он бросает найденный во время пробежки ингалятор, словно бомбу, и уходит.

Теперь его пара уже никуда от него не денется.

***

— Чувак, это был Дерек Хейл! — Мгновенно озаряет Стайлза, и он не только имеет ввиду личность ушедшего с поляны. В его голове крутятся шестерни с невероятной быстротой, он перебирает в голове одновременно с этим все известное о двух личностях одновременно — о том, кто ему снился и о Дереке Хейле. — Помнишь? Он всего на несколько лет старше нас! — Он чуть не приплясывает от нетерпения.

— Помню что? — Удивленно переспрашивает его Скотт.

— Его семья. Они все сгорели в пожаре лет шесть назад! — В голове Стайлза тут же складываются в ровный домик все факты, что он успел узнать о своей паре, и из всех теорий, что он тогда выдвигал, он вспоминает ту, верную. И соотносит её с реальность

— Интересно, зачем он вернулся? — тянет МакКолл.

Стайлз фыркает.

Кажется, Стилински-младший точно знает за чем он вернулся.


End file.
